Nasties
Nasties are the Thallain counterparts of satyrs. Overview Nasties are obnoxious drunkards, unapologetic junkies, depraved predators, and violent brutes: all the worst traits of satyrs brought to life and rolled up into one disgusting package. Though passions drive their lives, nasties always take those passions to extremes even Unseelie satyrs shy away from. From a distance, nasties may be mistaken for satyrs. Up close, the smell alone gives away their true nature, for a nasty’s stench can stop even a rampaging ogre in its tracks. A nasty finds it hard to hide his particular brand of evil for long. Since they care little for hiding, if they stay more than a few days anywhere changelings frequent, they are soon discovered. Satyrs are functionally immune to the most potent of a nasty’s defenses, and are best equipped to deal with their Thallain cousins. Satyrs have an especial hatred for nasties, and even the most easygoing Seelie satyr will tear an unwelcome nasty limb from limb if given a chance. Nasties often travel with others of their kith in small bands. Though vices and addictions are unique to the individual nasty, the members of a tragos often share similar depravities, and take especial delight in inflicting them on anyone unlucky enough to cross their path. Appearance While they may resemble them in passing, nasties have precious little in common with their satyr relatives. Nasties care nothing for personal grooming; their fur and hair are matted with oil and other unmentionable bodily fluids, and the remnants of last week’s feast are smeared across their skin. In mortal seeming, they are grubby little children or slovenly adults, with unbrushed hair, greasy skin, and dirt under their gnarly fingernails. The eldest nasties may have months or years of filth caked to their bodies. Endowments * Maenad’s Fever: Satyrs can inspire revelry in their surroundings, but nasties can infect others with frenzy. Mortals in the vicinity of a nasty for more than a few minutes make a Willpower roll (difficulty of the nasty’s permanent Glamour), or succumb to the frenzy, indulging in their darkest, nastiest desires. Maenad’s Fever is particularly potent, and even changelings are not immune to these effects. The player rolls once per hour, instead of once every few minutes. * Harpy’s Stench: The oils secreted by a nasty’s skin emit an odor so strong and pungent, it is a formidable natural defense. The player of anyone attacking a nasty rolls her character’s Stamina, difficulty of the nasty’s Glamour. A failure on the roll reduces the attacker’s dice pools by the nasty’s Glamour rating. A botched roll leaves the attacker overcome by the stench, vomiting and helpless to attack or defend. This smell, curiously, does not affect satyrs. Vulnerability * Limos’ Hunger: Whatever their particular fetish or vice, nasties find it almost impossible to resist partaking when an opportunity presents itself. Few attempt to resist at all. Whether it’s food, sex, drugs, or causing terror — or an unspeakably vile combination of all four — the nasty finds it equally difficult to break away from indulging (Willpower, difficulty 9). References # CTD. Changeling: The Dreaming 20th Anniversary Edition, pp. 379-380. Category:Thallain (CTD) Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith